


Little Things

by AmTheDreamer



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer
Summary: He can almost always ignore those small things when they are in the office. It probably helps that they have been working together for the last decade and a half, and he is so used to having her around his office. But when it is dark outside and they finally leave the firm, it gets too hard. No pun intended, of course. || OR 5 times the little things get to Harvey, and one time they get to Donna
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Little Things

It is the little things that get to him. It is not the extravagant dresses – although it is not that they do not turn him on, they do, but it’s not that kind of getting him – and it is also not the high heels, which are, of course, very sexy. It is more the smaller things, those that scream domesticity at him so loud he thinks he might go deaf.

He can almost always ignore those small things when they are in the office. It probably helps that they have been working together for the last decade and a half, and he is so used to having her around his office. But when it is dark outside and they finally leave the firm, it gets too hard. No pun intended, of course.

(1)

The first morning they wake up together, they have not slept for more than a couple of hours. He opens his eyes lazily, confused at first at where he is until he sees a pool of red hair from the corner of his eye. He is still laying on top of her. And then reality hits him.

He is in complete shock at the fact that the beautiful redhead under his chest is, in fact, Donna, and that he is not dreaming. And he spends a couple of minutes propped above her as she sleeps peacefully, admiring her face.

She is not wearing any makeup, and if he thinks back, he cannot even remember a single time he saw her like that. Without it, her freckles are much more dominant. She is practically full of them, covering every spot on her face. But he has to admit that the cutest pool of freckles lays on her nose. His finger traces it gently and he bites his lip because she stirs awake at the touch.

“Hi,” she whispers in a raspy voice that goes straight to his groin.

“Hi,” he smiles at her.

Her eyebrows shoot up in a teasing way. “Have you been watching me sleep?”

He shakes his head and is almost laughing. He is so happy it hurts his heart. “I’ve never seen your face like that,” he says, and quickly adds so it does not come out wrong, “you have so many freckles, I love it”.

He can see her cheeks turn pink and he loves it just as much, and he just cannot fathom that this is all real now, that everything’s changed.

(2)

The first thing Donna does when she gets home, Harvey learns pretty fast, is getting rid of her shoes. She walks on those four-inch heels all day long and by the time she walks in the door her feet are so tired that she just loses the shoes two steps into the apartment.

It is almost magical to him, how she loses those four inches, and with them, her face relaxes and a little sigh escapes her lips. To him, it feels like she is stepping out of her workday and into a home.

The thing is before they got together, Donna never took her shoes off at his apartment, and he was not in the habit of showing up at her place, so when she takes her shoes off for the first time in his place, it gets to him.

There in front of him stood his beautiful Donna, his beautiful redhead, barefoot. And for some reason, it takes away his breath. He finds himself staring and he is not coming back to reality until he feels her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she asks, but instead of replying he just kisses her on the spot.

(3)

It is a Tuesday night when he walks into his apartment alone. She left an hour before him, promising him that by the time he will get out of that demonic meeting, she will take care of dinner. He can smell the lasagna in the oven as he takes off his jacket and loosens his tie.

When he walks around the corner to enter his kitchen he is taken aback. It is nothing he had not seen before, she is simply standing there in her camisole and silk pants, but something about her hair tied up in a messy ponytail gets to him. He walks closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind her back and kisses her neck softly. He can feel her hum in content and his smile grows bigger.

“You look beautiful,” he says, and it almost upsets him when she huffs at him her disagreement.

“I’m just in my pajamas,” she says and turns to look at him with a smirk. He loves her so much that just looking at her like that makes his stomach warm with pleasure.

“Your hair is up, it suits you”.

He kisses her then, and they get so caught up that they almost forget to get the lasagna out of the oven.

(4)

He wakes up first, and that does not happen very often. So, after a couple of minutes of thinking about getting up but being completely mesmerized by her sleeping figure, he finally manages to get up and tiptoe to the bathroom.

When he is finally done getting ready, he decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. He loves it when Donna makes their coffee in the morning, but since he is u first, he might as well return the favor. He makes the coffee, adding a splash of vanilla, and pours himself a cup. He leaves a clean cup out for when she wakes up and sits at the island.

He manages to take a couple of sips when he hears her wake up. And he has to smile because the first words that come out of her mouth when she emerges in the kitchen are a sweet “I looked around, and you weren’t there”.

They burst out laughing in complete sync, and she walks and sits next to him, her hand sneaking to his cup of coffee. He watches as she sips his coffee, sighing happily at the taste of the vanilla. It is definitely not the first time they share a drink, but it is the first time that it screams at him and makes his stomach flatter.

“You know I left a cup right there for you,” he smirks, pointing at the counter.

“It tastes better from your cup,” she smiles, returning the cup to him and kisses him softly.

(5)

He loves it when they share a shower. At first, they do it under the excuse that it is ecological, they save water like that. But then the excuses do not matter anymore, because they are just having too much fun sharing them.

If asked, he will not be able to deny that he loves the shower sex. It is hot, steaming really, and he loves her so much. But the thing that gets him the most is not that. It is not even the fact that she lets him wash her hair and moans when his fingernails scratch softly at her scalp.

The thing that gets Harvey the most, is the fact that every time they take a shower, just before he washes her hair, she uses the tip of her forefinger to draw a cute little smiley face on the steamed glass. And then she giggles.

That smiley face, that tiny giggle, they make his stomach warm and happy, and he loves her just a little more.

(+1)

There is one thing that Donna was not part of in Harvey’s life. It was not big, or important, not really. But it is the only thing that she can think of.

On the first night after the night he appeared at her door, he leaves work earlier than she does. And when she enters her office to pack up her things, she finds a small post-it he left on her table. She smiles at his messy handwriting, folds it in half and shoves it in her purse. Apparently, she is going to meet him in Mike’s and Rachel’s old apartment.

He says some very emotional stuff, gets her to cry and laugh and roll her eyes as only he can. And when she is finally over the emotional rollercoaster that is sappy Harvey Specter, she just looks at him. She looks into his eyes, and then her eyes travel down, checking him out.

He is out of his suit, wearing a simple beige cardigan that was probably in fashion five years ago. It is not how hot the cardigan is, it is not how beautiful it is, or fashionable. It is only about the fact that it is a cardigan.

Before they got together, Donna did not really have the opportunities to see the mighty Harvey Specter in non-formal attire. And somehow, and she has no idea why it gets to her. She looks at how beautiful he looks, and yet how different he looks not wearing his suit. And she does not realize she is staring until he starts to laugh.

“What?” she asks, shaking her head and tearing her eyes from his torso, looking up at his eyes.

“You’re staring,” he says through the laugh, and shifts closer to pull her into a hug.

“You look beautiful,” she answers with a shrug of her shoulders, “wearing this”.

“Yeah?”

“It’s sexy,” she whispers and leans in to kiss him again. And as the kiss deepens she thanks the heavens that Mike and Rachel left that couch behind.


End file.
